flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sweet Life
The Sweet Life is the second half of the 2nd episode in the first season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and the fourth episode overall. In this episode, Flapjack and K'nuckles befriend the richest woman in Stormalong, Lady Nickelbottoms, in order to steal her candy. Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Peppermint Larry *Lady Nickelbottoms *Charles *Lord Nickelbottoms Sypnosis K'nuckles takes Flapjack to the Stormalong Wishing Well in hopes of him finding some money. The well, instead of being filled with water, is filled to the brim with garbage, goop and slime. Flapjack thinks he has found some money and they go the Candy Barrel to spend it. However, when they arrive at the Candy Barrel, they find out that the money is really a bottle cap. Peppermint Larry then tells the duo that somebody from upper Stormalong ordered all of the candy. A very rich woman, named Lady Nickelbottoms, soon arrives and demands to know where her candy is. After Peppermint Larry informs Lady Nickelbottoms that her candy is waiting for her outside, K'nuckles asks Lady Nickelbottoms to take Flapjack under her wing so he can learn to be clean and gentle. His real intentions were to get his hands on some of Lady Nickelbottom's candy. While on their way to her mansion, Flapjack tries to persuade K'nuckles that he does not want to be clean and gentle, because then he won't be an adventurer. But K'nuckles assures him that everything will be fine as long as he's doing it for the candy. Upon arriving at the mansion, Flapjack still green with filth and scum, Charles, Lady Nickelbottom's servant, cleans up Flapjack, but not by giving him a bath however, boys shouldn't be exposed to the elements, but instead by powdering him up with a damp sponge brush and a bucket filled with a white powder substance, in reality was soap, water, flour, and cosmetics to make Flapjack clean without bathing, though a bath would've been better for him. K'nuckles soon discovers that the entire mansion is made of candy and passes out on a chair. As Charles brushes Flap's hair he tries to get K'nuckles to leave. Lady Nickelbttoms says Flapjack interrupted her conversation and to take him upstairs to make him a 'proper gentleman', mainly to bathe him over and over and powder him over and over and dress him and grooming everything. Flap is dragged out of the room by his elbows by Charles with him shouting, "THEY'RE TURNING ME INTO A GENTLEMAN CAPTAIN! THEY'RE TURNING ME INTO A GENTLEMAN!!!!!". K'nuckles eventually wakes up and Lady Nickelbottoms tells him that Flapjack has been asking to see him for days. Lady Nickelbottoms then takes K'nuckles to where Flapjack is playing in the playroom. However, when K'nuckles sees Flapjack, he looks so different, he doesn't recognize him at first. He is dressed in fancy, frilly, expensive clothes, with a powdered carefully curled and groomed wig, and covered in powder to keep clean. If the powder runs off, Flapjack must endure a vigorous scrubbing with soap and water in a wooden tub and a repowdering by Charles. Upon seeing what has happened to Flapjack, K'nuckles asks Lady Nickelbottoms if she has a candy broom closet, only to lock her in when she shows him one. K'nuckles runs back to get Flapjack and tells him that they are going to take all the "loot" (Candy) they can carry. However, while the duo are grabbing all the candy furniture, they run into Lord Nickelbottoms at the front door. The two adventurers introduce themselves, but Lord Nickelbottoms gets angry at K'nuckles for not addressing him as "Your Lordship". He then challenges him to a duel with candy cane swords, however, K'nuckles eats his candy cane sword and his about to be finished off by Lord Nickelbottoms. But Flapjack intervenes and throws off all of his clothes, except for his underwear. Flapjack then holds up the bottle cap that he found in the Stormalong Wishing Well. Lord Nickelbottoms tells Flapjack that he had a bottle cap just like that once, but he lost it while he was playing in the Stormalong Wishing Well. Flapjack tells Lord Nickelbottoms that that was where he found his bottle cap. It turns out to be the very same bottle cap that Lord Nickelbottoms lost. Flapjack lets Lord Nickelbottoms keep the bottle cap in exchange for all of the candy that Flapjack and K'nuckles were trying to steal. But Flapjack gives all of the candy to all the residants of Stormalong. At the end of the episode, Lord Nickelbottoms is playing in the wishing well with his bottle cap, with Lady Nicklebottoms beside him asking for more cleaning powder to cover the muck and filth covering her, as Charles applies it and watches her get completely dirty. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Lady Nickelbottoms, the richest lady in Stormalong. *Although she is married, Lady Nickelbottoms shows a bit of affection towards Captain K'nuckles *This is the first episode where Bubbie doesn't appear. *In this episode, Flapjack was briefly a gentleman. *We see K'nuckles' "Candy eyes" for the first time in an episode besides the opening. *If Flapjack's powder runs, Charles must bathe Flapjack 12 times in a row,comb all the mats in his hair from the washing, and repowder him, all with the wooden washing tub in the corner of the playroom. *The wooden scrub tub Charles continuously bathes Flapjack in during cut-scenes can't be seen because, A) it's in the corner and B) you can't see it because of the camera tilt. *If you look closely at Flapjack after K'nuckles locks Lady Nickelbottoms in the candy broom closet, you can see a bit of soapy water running down his leg and a small amount of unwashed suds in his powdered hair. *Charles' voice sounds like a female voice in this episode. Errors *On a number of occasions, K'nuckles denies the title of "pirate," however in this episode he calls himself a pirate when speaking to Lady Nickelbottoms alone. *Peppermint Larry says that all the candy has been bought from someone from upper Stormalong when in the background, the candy is on the shelves, all filled up. *In reality, you can't build a mansion out of candy, it will harden and break or melt. *Powder cannot get you clean. Category:Episodes